Cosmopolitan
by smile.in.love
Summary: Un karaoke, muchos Cosmopolitans, celos insospechados... ¿Algo más? Seguro. One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.


_**Personaje: **Sherlock_

_**Objeto: **Pintalabios (lápiz labial)_

**Dedico este fic a mi grupo de rol, I'm Sherlocked, un mundo que, de verdad, me alegra cada día y me divierte hasta el extremo. En especial a Lenayuri (Lenay-chan), ¡feliz cumpleaños! Aunque sea con retraso, quería regalarte algo *u*.**

**o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. o. **

Era sábado. No había casos. Nada en la televisión. El mundo parecía más aburrido que de costumbre...

Sherlock empezó a tocar su violín, pero la melodía que emitía era tan estridente que era más que evidente su desesperación.

- ¡No puedo más! - gritó John levantándose del sillón con brusquedad.

Sherlock paró en seco, con cara de no entender su reacción.

- ¿No te gusta tanto la música? Pues nos vamos al karaoke - dijo más exasperado que de costumbre, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, no dando lugar a ninguna respuesta.

- ¡Vamos, vístete! - volvió a gritar sacando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

Sherlock resopló sonoramente.- John y sus fantásticos planes - dijo en voz baja. Y fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

- Cutre - no tardó en decir Sherlock, nada más ver la puerta del karaoke.

- Espérate a entrar por lo menos - suspiró John.

- Cutre - dijo de nuevo al ver el interior.

John respiró profundamente y se dirigió hasta una mesa libre que había divisado. Sherlock le seguía, observándolo todo.

- Dos Cosmopolitan y el libro de canciones, por favor - pidió el mayor al primer camarero que localizó.

- Está bueno - dijo John ante la cara interrogativa de su compañero.

Sherlock miró para otro lado, disimulando una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres cantar? - le preguntó el rubio, enseñándole el libro de canciones.

Sherlock se volvió, y mirando fijamente los ojos de John, señaló una al azar.

- Ésta - dijo simplemente.

Los cócteles llevaban un rato en la mesa, pero Sherlock no bebería hasta que lo hiciera John.

- Salud - dijo el rubio alzando la copa. Sherlock la chocó con la suya, con una falsa sonrisa. Se veía a la legua que no estaba cómodo, al contrario que John, que parecía estar en su salsa viendo cantar a unas chicas de al lado.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te gustan estos sitios? - preguntó Sherlock, molestó al sentir que John no estaba pendiente de él.

El mayor volvió a mirar a su compañero. Estaba... ¿celoso? No, no podía ser.

- Desde que vine con una ex - dijo mirando la pantalla. Pudo ver la mueca de enfado de Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo, y bebió de su cóctel, aún en su mano, con satisfacción.

Sherlock le imito. El sabor no parecía desagradarle.

No tardaron demasiado en acabárselos, esperando su turno para cantar.

- Otros dos por aquí - pidió John al mismo camarero, mientras le explicaba al moreno la mecánica del sitio.

Y cuatro pasaron a ser ocho, y ocho dieciséis.

No quedaba un ápice de sobriedad en sus cuerpos cuando les tocó cantar. Y además, una canción de enamorados. El destino parecía también haber bebido demasiado.

La canción fue un completo desastre. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabía cantar.

Cuando ésta acabó, John corrió al baño. Tenía demasiado líquido en su interior. Sherlock le siguió. Pero John se equivocó, y Sherlock con él, yendo a parar al baño de señoras.

Al entrar, John resbaló con un pintalabios olvidado en el suelo, cayendo al suelo. Y Sherlock, como un dominó, cayó sobre él, acabando desparramados por el suelo.

Después de reírse durante un rato, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

Sin saber porqué, John cogió el causante de su caída, justo a su lado, y pintó los labios del moreno de un rojo intenso.

Sherlock no opuso ninguna resistencia. Ni tampoco cuando John lo cogió de los brazos para ayudar a levantarle, y se quedaron frente al espejo.

Ni tampoco cuando abrió su camisa sin prisa para, una vez su torso estuviera libre, escribir sus sentimientos en él con el pintalabios tan certeramente puesto en su camino.

Te quiero, podía leerse en el reflejo del espejo.

Te quiero, pudo leerse en el dulce sonido de sus labios al tocarse.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban allí no había entrado ni una sola persona...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Y después… ¿lemon? Pídanlo y lo tendrán ^_^.**

**Éste es mi fic para el reto. Espero que me quedara bien, la inspiración es escurridiza a veces.**

**Intentaré actualizar mis fics más a menudo, lo prometo *casi llora*.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, por los follows, los favorites y lo que se me olvide XD.**


End file.
